


The Vacation

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Caring, Chastity Device, Collars, Community: 1-million-words, Dom/sub, Dominant, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Over the Knee, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submissive, Suspension, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, master - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Danny and Steve not to opt for what some would consider a 'normal' vacation.  Instead, they accompany Rick and Kau'i to a place where they can explore varying aspects of their developing lifestyle as Dom and sub in the company of like minded individuals.</p><p>Based in the 'Wear No Disguise' verse.  DomDanny/subSteve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked, not for the first time, because he was always careful to gauge Steve's reaction. A person could change their mind, especially the more they talked and explored aspects of their relationship.

"I want to learn more," Steve confirmed again. "What about you?"

"You know there are aspects of this which could become real uncomfortable, awkward," Danny said, "For the both of us. I don't want that to be a hindrance, to push us in ways we aren't ready for yet."

"True," Steve nodded in agreement. "But if we backed down every time we knew something was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, we'd never have progressed through our relationship at all."

"We have to have boundaries Steve," Danny reminded him. "We have those for a reason."

"And they will still be there if we go ahead with this," Steve pointed out. "Nothing neither of us is comfortable with remember?"

Danny gave a small smile and Steve peered at him closely, brow furrowing just between his eyes.

"What?" He questioned, wondering when the conversation had turned from serious to amusing for Danny.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, smile growing on his face. "It's just – usually I'm the one talking you into things."

Steve had to agree and gave a smile of his own.

"I get it, we need to look at this from every angle," Steve admitted. "But I'm right, right? Even in the most extreme practices, safety and boundaries, they still exist there."

"Yes, of course," Danny nodded in agreement. "But you get why I have reservations? I just don't want one false move to knock us both backwards."

"We know each other well enough to know when it's part of the act, as it were and when we're out of our depth," Steve pointed out calmly.

Danny nodded again, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, "Things could get pretty extreme, but we don't do anything neither of us doesn't want to do. I mean it babe, even if it's just a glimmer of doubt, we don't pursue it. Not until we're comfortable, the both of us."

"Agreed," Steve nodded.

"This could be tougher on you than it is me," Danny warned him, "But we'll take everything slowly."

"So we're really going to do this?" Steve asked after a pause to let that thought sink in.

"I guess we are," Danny smiled again, squeezing his hand tighter. "I'll call Rick, make the final arrangements."

"Trust us to choose this as part of our first official vacation together," Steve laughed lightly.

Danny grinned and stood up, taking his phone from his pocket, "Well it's only us who'll know the truth. As far as everyone else is concerned, we're going on a normal, quiet, weeks vacation."

If only people knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is gorgeous," Steve said as they explored the suite of rooms they'd been given for their stay. Rick and Kau'i's rooms were accross the hall from them.

"Amazing, I know," Danny had to agree. He tried not to think about how much it was all costing, though he'd had to twist Rick's arm into taking any money from them at all, he knew what they'd paid was a small fraction of the real price. Not only was the estate sprawling and beautiful, but considering it's true purpose, you also paid for the highest levels of privacy and security.

There was a soft tap on the door and Steve opened it to find a young man, naked save for a thin black collar around his neck and chastity caged cock. He gave Steve a quick look before lowering his eyes.

"My name is Reuben. Master Evan has assigned me with the task of ensuring you have everything you need throughout your stay here. Is the room to your satisfaction Sirs?"

"Uh, yes, thank you," Steve said after a moment of clarity. "We don't need anything right now, do we Danny?"

"No we're just going to settle in, thanks," Danny said from across the room.

"If you do need me Sirs, just ring the bell," Reuben said, motioning with his hand in the general direction of the wall by the door where a small box with a button was. "I'm available 24/7. There is a folder on the desk explaining a few of the house rules when you are not using your private rooms. There are also details of the facilities we have here, social functions for the coming week, as well as details of my role and the other house slaves here at your disposal. Supper will be served at eight o'clock tonight, an informal meal for your first evening."

"Thank you. We'll be sure to look it over," Steve said, going to close the door, Reuben didn't move a muscle and Steve frowned, looking over at Danny with a questioning look. Danny gave a small smile and picked up the folder on the desk, leafing through the pages to the section about the house slaves, he read through some of the information before walking over to where Steve stood, the door half closed.

"Dismissed Reuben, I'll call for you if we need anything further," Danny informed him. The young man gave a small bow before turning and heading back down the hall. Danny closed the door and gave Steve a smile. "I think he'd have stood there until we were ready to go downstairs if I hadn't of done that."

"House slave?" Steve said with a small frown.

Danny gave a small laugh of amusement, "We come to this place for a vacation and you're concerned about that aspect? C'mon, lets unpack and unwind before we get ready for tonights meal."

~

Steve wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around his waist before exiting the en suite which was the same size as their bedroom at home. Danny was sitting in the easy chair by the faux fire, reading through the folder left for them containing information and rules for their stay.

"Okay so," Danny said as Steve walked over to him. "A few rules for when we go down. Submissives are required to wear something indicitive of their status. You'll be wearing your collar so that's not a problem. Good manners at all times, referring to any Dominant as Sir/Mistress if they address you. As a Dominant I'm allowed to talk to all submissives but no handling of them in any way. Pretty basic stuff so far."

"Am I allowed to talk to other Doms and submissives?" Steve asked to make sure.

"Unless specified by your Dominant or a rule not to is imposed before any events," Danny told him as he read through the rules. "Dominants are allowed to verbally reprimand any submissive within reason for any small indiscretions. More serious offences must be addressed only by the Dominant of the submissive in question when approached by another Dominant or submissive about the indiscretion caused."

"How informal do you think tonight will be?" Steve questioned as he sat opposite Danny.

"I dunno," Danny shrugged lightly.

"I'm just thinking clothed or unclothed?" Steve smiled as he motioned to himself.

"I'm guessing it'll be personal choice," Danny replied in thought. "There's no rules on dress code, though it does indicate certain planned events will have a dress code, that isn't surprising. So dress how you want to dress tonight and I guess we'll muddle along the rest of the time. Unless you want to go naked."

"Clothes is fine," Steve said quickly before giving a shy smile at his own quick reaction.

"Figured," Danny said knowingly, handing over the small file of information. "Here, have a read while I take a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

A little after 7.45 there was a tap on the door. Danny opened it to find Rick and Kau'i standing in the hallway with grins on their faces.

"You guys nearly ready?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah,come on in," Danny nodded, opening the door wider. Steve was straightening himself out in front of the mirror, adjusting his shirt just so for his collar to show.

"How are you liking the place?" Kau'i asked as Danny pocketed their rooms key card.

"It's beautiful," Danny replied with a smile. "We're planning on exploring more tomorrow."

"There are some great hiking trails," Rick agreed. "They'll provide refreshments for you to take if you want, could make a day of it."

"We'll see," Danny nodded. "We're still figuring out our schedule. You ready babe?"

"Yes," Steve said, walking over to join them. "As I'll ever be."

"You look great," Kau'i smiled.

"Thanks, you too," Steve grinned, giving him a playful wink.

"Be careful you two," Rick warned with a small smile. "No flirting in public. Other Dominants may not approve."

"Not sure how much I approve," Danny laughed as they headed out of the suite and along the hallway. As they made their way downstairs he slipped his hand into Steve's, their fingers naturally interlinking into one anothers.

A house slave met them at the bottom of the stairs and escorted them to the dining area where a small group had already gathered, made up of men and women of various ages and description.

"Richard," A voice came out from the crowd and a tall, middle aged fair haired man stepped forward with a wide smile. Both Danny and Steve sized him up with critical eyes born of natural habit of their professions. He seemed a warm, friendly type, non threatening. He reminded them of Rick, imposing but in a gentle way, a man confident of his abilities, verging on arrogant but not full of his own ego. He was dressed impeccably, black patent leather brogues, black suit pants and deep emerald green shirt that matched his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't welcome you when you first arrived."

"Evan," Rick smiled warmly before they embraced like the old friends they were. "It's not a problem, we've been getting ourselves settled in."

"Good, that's good," Evan smiled, standing back to look at him. "Kau'i, how are you?"

"Very well Sir, thank you," Kau'i replied with a grin. "Thanks for having us."

"My pleasure my boy, my pleasure," Evan laughed before looking to Steve and Danny.

"Evan Carter, this is Daniel Williams," Rick said, making the introductions.

Evan extended his hand with a grin, "We're so pleased to have you here Daniel."

"Thank you," Danny smiled amiably., shaking his hand "And it's Danny, please."

"- and Steve McGarrett," Rick continued.

"Welcome," Evan said, extending his hand to Steve also.

"Thank you Sir," Steve replied.

"Well, this is an informal evening, more 'a get to know you' affair really," Evan explained. "We'll be sitting to eat at 8.30 so until then, make yourselves at home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Any questions feel free to ask," Evan said as they sat to eat. The food was already on the table, laid out as a buffet to pick at at the diners leisure. "Steve, you seem to have something on your mind."

Steve was caught off guard being singled out at the table. The question hadn't been asked loudly but he still felt odd as people turned their attention to him. He even felt Danny looking from beside him but when their eyes quickly met, Danny was giving him a knowing, encouraging look. Steve cleared his throat and looked over at Evan.

"Actually I did have a question," Steve admitted with a slight nod. "Or more, just, I was wondering about the house slaves."

"Well, they didn't come as part of the fixtures and fittings," Evan replied with an encouraging smile. "What is it you were wondering about?"

"Their roles seem quite defined here," Steve continued. "I was curious about that I guess."

"And I imagine you aren't the only person sitting here curious about them," Evan smiled again knowingly. "People come here for different reasons. For some it's a retreat, others a means of exploring new things, for some it's simply to embrace that part of themselves that they don't get to any other time. The house slaves are just that. Sometimes, simply being submissive isn't enough, a person craves that deeper level. So I take on a certain number of 'slaves' as it were, depending on how many people I have visiting and what time I can devote to them. Currently we have four here with us. Slaves are not submissives, though there are similarities in the roles. When I consider taking on a 'slave' certain measures are taken, they are tested first before I take them under contract for a determined time we agree upon. For that time period they are my slaves. I will warn you, all of you, that there may be situations involving the slaves that seem extreme to you, be assured, before any slave devotes their time to me, we speak at length and in detail together about what can and cannot be done to them. Does that answer your question Steve?"

"Yes Sir, thank you," Steve nodded with a smile. It was still strange to him, that level of submission, to fully enslave yourself to someone, but part of him could relate also. There'd been moments, not long periods of time, but moments when Danny had taken him so deep into subspace, that'd he'd have devoted his entire being to the man without question; felt like Danny could order him to do anything and he'd do it without question. But it was somewhat scary to think someone wanted to be that way all of the time. There was probably more to it, but his submission didn't work on such a level, so he knew he would never fully appreciate the concept. He could, however, respect it.

"Reuben has been assigned to you hasn't he?" Evan queried.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied.

Evan smiled, helping himself to some salad, "He may seem young but it isn't his first time as a slave here. Feel free to ask him about his experience if you want. To further understand his role here."

"Thank you, I'll do that," Steve replied.

~

"That was an interesting first evening," Steve said as Danny unlocked their door and led them inside.

"It was a very enjoyable night," Danny agreed, smiling as Steve stifled a yawn. They were both very tired after the long days travel and late evening. Steve walked across the room and opened the floor to ceiling windows that led out onto a balcony.

"Aren't you tired?" Danny said, following him as Steve stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, turning to him. "But it's the first night of our vacation. Be crazy to cut it short because we're too tired."

"Hey, it's us, we're both a little crazy," Danny smiled, putting his hands lightly on his waist. "So, first impressions?"

"It's like Rick's only on a grander, more intense scale," Steve laughed, putting his hands around Danny's neck. "Evan is really nice. Genuine. Again, much like Rick."

"Yeah, he is," Danny had to agree. "I've a feeling we've only seen a fraction of the kind of person, the kind of Dominant, he is though. I kind of get the feeling he's Rick's mentor."

"The Master of the Master Dom," Steve said with a nervous frown. "That's intimidating."

"Damn right," Danny chuckled. "I think of Rick as a mentor, so meeting his mentor is pretty intense."

"What the hell have we let ourselves in for?" Steve joked.

"I know, we couldn't have gone to New Jersey to visit my parents?" Danny laughed along. "I could have introduced you to the leather clubs I used to frequent."

"Lets pack our bags and go while the goings good," Steve grinned.

"Seriously though, you're okay here right?" Danny asked him.

"So far, so good," Steve nodded. "Stop worrying Danno."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we lost?" Danny asked as he followed Steve through what could only be described as dnse vegetation. "Seriously, I do recall following a path Steven, which has now dissappeared."

"We're going the right way Danny," Steve said over his shoulder with a smile. "People have gotten so used to using the same trails, that this one isn't worn in as much. It's on the map we were given though."

"Has it occurred to you people used the same, well worn trails, for a reason? Maybe this one has dangers lurking, amongst all this flora," Danny muttered as he was nearly face palmed by a branch Steve had barged by. "Hey, watch the face babe."

"Sorry," Steve said, pausing and turning to him with a bemused face. "You okay?"

"Almost had my eye taken out by a fern," Danny grumbled. "But I'll live. We anywhere near where we're headed?"

"Shouldn't be much further," Steve promised, studying the map again. "A half hour maybe."

"Great," Danny said, taking a drink of water before they made a move. "Then we can eat, and if I can get any service, I'll call Grace."

"Yeah, and I'll call Chin," Steve said as they continued on.

"What, and risk being called back for some end of the world disaster?" Danny said, following on.

"I said we'd keep in touch," Steve reminded him. "Just in case."

"Seriously, if we have to go back early -," Danny muttered. 

"Have a litte faith Danno," Steve laughed at his partners ever present pessimism. "Between them Chin and Kono can deal with whatever cases have come up. But it is my team, I've a right to be kept in the loop."

"How come you are quite happy to go AWOL when you feel like it, but on our official vacation you want to check in every day?"

"When's the last time I went AWOL on you all?" Steve questioned, clamouring over a fallen trunk and pausing to give Danny a helping hand.

"Okay, fair enough, it's been a while," Danny had to admit. "But that's only because you know what I'd do to you when you eventually came home."

"See, another good thing about our relationship," Steve grinned.

"Not sure fear should be a healthy part of our relationship," Danny contested but lightly, they both knew Steve was more grounded these days and it wasn't all because of the lifestyle they chose to live in private.

"It isn't fear -," Steve began to argue, turning to give him a worried look at the idea. Danny smiled and held up his hands.

"I know babe, I was joking," He assured him.

"Oh," Steve said turning again and heading forward once more. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

"You okay?" Danny asked as he got dressed for their evening together. He sensed Steve was apprehensive, the way he kept giving him quick glances from his knelt position on the floor.

"I'm just a little nervous," Steve admitted honestly.

Danny rolled up his shirt sleeves before going over to him, crouching down to look him in the eye. He ran a hand along Steve's cheek gently and smiled.

"Don't let it overwhelm you," He assured him. "I want you to have fun tonight. It's just you and me, with some new toys and equipment, nothing you aren't comfortable with. Nothing we haven't done a hundred times before."

"I know," Steve agreed with his logic. "It's just, new place, new setting, guess I've let it get into my head a little."

"Then I guess you gotta trust me to take you out of your head for a while," Danny said, leaning in for a soft kiss. "You know I can definitely do that."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

That evening they were using one of the private rooms, having opted to enjoy the first few nights of their vacation connecting as a couple before joining in with the group sessions designed for exploring new experiences in a safe environment. Danny took Steve's hand and led the way to the room they would be using that evening, having already looked at what was available for the two of them. Aside from the usual discussion about safety, he'd decided he wanted to play and enjoy his submissive without giving Steve much say in what would be happening. He knew Steve well enough to know what he would enjoy and gain pleasure out of and this way, his taking charge already put Steve in the right head space of his submission from the beginning. 

He let Steve take a moment to take in the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Go stand over by the apparatus over there," Danny ordered in a strict, direct manner. "Facing out, legs apart, arms by your side."

The apparatus was a metal frame on the far wall, with a high bench with leather covered surface just below it to provide a seat if needed or wanted. Danny had already placed Steve's cuffs on him, wrist and ankle, and he wore his leather collar also. There was a large chest in the corner of the room which Danny had already looked through when he'd checked the room out and he went to it, opening it up. Inside was a hoard of various toys and instruments and he took out a few items that had caught his interest.

"Remember when we spoke about coming here," Danny said conversationally. "About exploring aspects of ourselves more deeply, understanding what makes us enjoy certain acts?"

He waited for an answer, glancing around at Steve who was glancing around the room. 

"Babe, focus," Danny said sharply. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Sir, sorry" Steve said, giving him his full attention. "And yes I remember."

"Concentrate," Danny reminded him, standing up with a handful of items and walking over to him. "You wanted to explore the aspects of pain and pleasure. How they entwine and work together, how certain pain turns you on, how much you can take, how much you can be pushed."

Steve gave him a nervous glance and nodded slightly.

"Yes Sir," He replied warily.

"Stop over thinking," Danny warned him with a smile, rubbing a hand up his torso and chest. "We both knew what we were letting ourselves in for coming here. Pushing ourselves in ways we haven't done before. Tonight there's going to be things I do which create pain, but are also going to turn you on. Over the next week, we're going to focus on what pain turns you on and what doesn't and you're going to be pushed to limits you didn't imagine even existed for you."

He stepped closer, feeling Steve's chest rising and falling tightly. He was nervous, needed unwinding, needed out of his head and he'd get him there, eventually, after everything he'd promised to do to him.

"Bend over and reach behind you," Danny ordered before Steve could over think too much. He needed taking down, not too quick, but enough to get him into the right head space. Bondage was a good way of getting him there. Danny moved around him, guiding his hand further back until he could connect a thick chain from the metal frame to his wrist cuff, walking around him and tying off his other wrist in the same manner. He ensured the chains were tight and put Steve in a light stress position before making him stand straight again, easing the stress for the moment.

"You're wearing the blindfold tonight," Danny told him. "I want you to concentrate on just what is happening. This new place, new atmosphere, has you distracted, I don't want that. Want you focused, on me and what I'm doing to you while I have you right where I want you."

He picked up the blindfold and paused long enough for Steve to opt out with his safe word but nothing was said as he put the blindfold over Steve's eyes and fastened it off securely behind his head.

"Good boy," Danny smiled, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss against his lips. He ran his hands down over Steve's body and fondled his cock and balls gently, kissing him a little harder as he did so. "Relax for me pet."

Steve was beginning to relax, breathing less heavier now, body not as taut as Danny touched and caressed.

"Good, that's good," Danny said, nipping as his lower lip gently. "Going to have so much fun playing with you. Remember, safe word and colours tonight okay?"

"Yes Sir," Steve breathed out lightly.

Danny kissed him again before stepping fully away. It was time to play.

~

The clamps and weights were more hardcore than what they usually played around with. Danny had to grip hard to get the clamp to open and knew it would be a small shock to Steve when he placed it on and let it go. He eased Steve's nipple between his fingers and got the clamp in place before letting it catch around the sensitive nub, listening to his sub gasp and shiver in surprise. Steve let out a gentle groan, mouth open in surprise. It was a different clamp to what they usually played with, though he was used to a variation, but this was definitely more intense than even the clovers. Danny didn't waste time in attaching the other clamp, the heavy chain connecting them hanging down to Steve's navel. Steve gasped and shuddered, tensing in his bondage as he blindly dealt with what was happening.

"Breathe baby," Danny told him, rubbing at his chest and clavicle. "Don't fight the pain, channel it remember?"

He paused and waited for Steve to comply, patient with him for the moment. Steve was already hard from him playing with his dick and Danny reached down to feel his reaction there, his cock tight in his hand.

"It hurts but see how turned on you get from it," Danny said, hand sliding along his length teasingly. "And I'm only just starting. Let's see how you deal with a weight on there."

He picked up a ball weight and lifted the chain, attaching the weight with its small hook before lowering it slowly, until the clamps took the strain.

Steve gasped and whimpered at the pull, shivering and causing the weight to move against his abs.

"Good boy," Danny smiled, even though Steve couldn't see how pleased he was with him. "Come here, got something for you."

He put his hand behind Steve's neck and guided him forward, "Bend over."

Steve bent and whimpered as the weight swung freely from him, arms straining and stretching behind him awkwardly as Danny pushed him further down. He'd already stripped and held his cock steady, guiding it to Steve's lips.

"Suck the head," He ordered, feeling Steve's lips part. "Softly babe, nice and gentle."

Steve's mouth closed around his cock and Danny felt his tongue massaging and pressing firmly against the tip. He sighed and enjoyed, knowing Steve got as much enjoyment from it as he did. It was Steve's biggest kink, giving head, having his mouth used.

"Good, that feels good," Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, just above his collar gently. "Love your mouth pet."

He kept him there a little longer, enjoying the connection but not making use of his boys full potential as a cocksucker just then. Danny pulled away and got him to stand up again, running his hands over Steve's chest and teasing around where the clamps pinched mercilessly at his nipples.

"More I think," Danny said as Steve let out a soft moan. He picked up another weight, a little heavier than the last and latched it on next to the other, letting them drop a few millimeters when he let them go. 

Steve tensed and groaned, mouth open as he took in a few breaths trying not to shudder too much. Danny smiled and pulled at the chain, letting them drop again.

"Poor baby," Danny whispered, rubbing his hand down Steve's stomach before gripping onto his cock. "Hurts huh pet?"

"Yes Sir," Steve groaned, even as his hips thrust forward for more of his touch.

"But that turns you on," Danny continued, giving his cock a couple of firm pulls.

"Fuck yes, yes," Steve said, arching back, like he was trying to relieve the pull on his nipples, to no effect.

"You like being turned on don't you babe?" Danny smiled, teasing his fingers along Steve's shaft, reaching under to caress his balls. "Like how it makes you feel?"

"Oh, yes Sir," Steve had to agree.

"Lean forward, c'mon," Danny encouraged with a smile. "Let me kiss you."

Steve's mouth twisted into a grimace and he moaned in pain before he moved, leaning forward again and gravity making the chain and weights swing freely.

"Ah yes," Danny teased, feel Steve's cock tighten and twitch in his hand. "I can feel how that pain makes you hard, tight. You like it don't you?"

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted, moaning as Danny used his free hand to set the chain swinging more.

"Like me turning you on Steven?" Danny asked, kissing his pouty lips gently.

"Yes, thank you Sir," Steve said, breath hot against his mouth.

"Want me to turn you on even more pet?" Danny kissed him harder, enjoying how Steve's moans vibrated against his lips.

"Mmmm yes Sir," Steve said, sounding nervous even as he said it.

"Ask me nicely before I put your pretty mouth to better use," Danny whispered firmly.

"Please Sir," Steve grunted against his lips, realising too late that he'd been led into the trap. Pain was turning him on and he was expected to ask for more. "Want more – fuck -"

Steve took in a harsh breath as Danny made the weights swing with a gentle push.

"Want more what Steven?" Danny asked, making him speak the words. "You want another weight?"

Steve made a desperate sound but nodded in response, "Yes, please Sir."

"Stay like that," Danny whispered against his mouth, moving around him and taking up another weight. He quickly attached it, letting go and watching Steve gasp and writhe at the pain. "Bend lower pet."

Steve whimpered but complied, letting out a loud moan of pain. Danny ran a hand over his shoulders and back, feeling how his body writhed and shivered as he dealt with the clamps and weights pulling mercilessly at his nipples.

"Good boy," Danny encouraged. "Breathe in and out, enjoy it. You like it don't you? You can't deny it, because look how it turns you on. The pain has you so hard, you can't hide it."

Steve took in a few deep breaths, exhaling a little slower as he processed what was happening, Danny slowing things down a little.

"Does it hurt babe?" Danny asked him.

"Yes Sir."

"Feels good?" Danny continued, stroking his back, along his twisting arms stretching away from his body, 

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted. "Thank you Sir."

"Come here," Danny encouraged, hand on the back of Steve's neck, guiding him back down to suck on his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, after their playtime session, Danny kept giving Steve close glances of concern. He was quiet, a little glassy eyed and didn't attempt much conversation.

"Hey," Danny nudged him gently as they settled into bed. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?" Steve replied, sounding exhausted, looking at him with a small frown gathering at the bridge of his nose.

"You've been quiet ever since we played around," Danny pointed out to him. "Just wondering if you're still floating a little or if it's something more I should be concerned about."

Steve's frown relaxed and he smiled, putting a hand on Danny's hip and rolling his thumb in small circles there.

"It was a pretty intense session Danny," Steve reminded him. "I guess I'm still feeling the remnants of it."

"Yeah? Nothing I should be concerned over? I didn't push you too hard?" Danny asked him.

"Well let's see," Steve sighed, giving a pause of thought. "My jaw aches, but doesn't it always after we've played. My nipples hurt – that was intense I gotta admit. More than I was expecting."

"Too much?" Danny asked in concern.

"You know I began to worry about that," Steve admitted with a small nod. "When we were in there I mean, and you kept on adding weights – there was a couple of moments I nearly safe worded out but, I dunno, you took it slow, eased me into it. Pretty fucking hot how you had me bound."

"It's weird you know," Danny said with a nod of acknowledgment. "It's not that I want to hurt you or cause so much pain, but at the same time, seeing how you engage with what I do to you, how it turns you on-."

"I don't know why it does," Steve said with a shrug. "We get hurt all the time in our line of work, that doesn't turn me on."

"Because that's a whole different kind of situation," Danny reminded him. "I don't think it's necessary to really understand why the pain is a turn on, just knowing how much you can handle to make it a good kind of pain. Plus the bondage, us being together, that all adds into the equation for it being a turn on for both of us. And after it's all over I get to take care of you, make a fuss and I know how much you enjoy that part too."

"Well considering what you put me through, it's only fair you take care of me afterwards," Steve grinned and gave a small laugh.

"You're the one who gets off being dominated," Danny laughed in return, giving his hip a playful pinch. "Just giving you what you want from me."

"Only thing I ever want from you is you," Steve said, leaning closer for a kiss. "Just so happens you're a Dominant as well."

"Think we'd ever have made a go of a normal relationship?" Danny asked when they peeled apart but not too far.

"What's normal?" Steve smiled with a shrug. "What's to say what we have isn't normal? It's all a matter of perspective."


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny I need to go -," Steve whispered quietly against his ear. He didn't have to finish, Danny was already giving him the nod and he drew away quickly without a backward glance. He didn't need to look to know Danny was following him, but he didn't ask any questions until he'd poured himself a glass of water and taken a few deep breaths. It wasn't often a scene triggered him so suddenly and it took a few minutes before his heart stopped pounding in his chest. Danny drew closer and rested a hand on his back with gentle reassurance.

"That came on quick," Danny said quietly. "You okay?"

Say yes and he was a liar, say no and Danny would press for more information. Instead Steve sipped on the water and concentrated on how Danny's hand, pressed against the small of his back, seemed to ground him.

"I will be," Steve eventually admitted. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Danny reminded him. "Want to talk about it?"

Yes, no, Steve felt torn, so he remained quiet again. Danny tried a different tact, because he knew it was important to talk about the triggers, so nothing like that would happen between them. Not that it needed much explanation, but it was better out than in, and it deepened their connection of understanding one another.

"Was it the hood or the cattle prod?" Danny asked him, keeping his tone quiet, gentle, not demanding an immediate response. "Or maybe just the general tone of the scene itself."

Steve wasn't quite so sure there was an exact, it was strange, being triggered by a scene happening to someone else. He was removed from it, but it evoked memories he didn't want to have to face. He swallowed down the last of the water and set the glass down again.

"I need some air," He said lightly, not brushing Danny's questions aside completely. He just needed to feel space around him.

"Let's go for a walk," Danny said, giving his arm a gentle pull. Soon enough they were walking through the sprawling gardens of the estate, hand in hand in companionable silence. They sat down on a bench, fingers still entwined and Danny turned to face him. "You don't have to tell me right now, not even tonight, but eventually we do need to talk about it."

"I guess it was the whole scene," Steve said, taking a breath and not quite meeting his eye. Instead he focused on a rosebush in full bloom before them. "You know hoods are a trigger for me any way, but it was the entire thing. The way he was bound, the cattle prod, just brought back memories-."

"I've had you bound like that before and it hasn't had this kind of reaction," Danny said, rubbing a hand along his thigh.

"Yeah but the times that you have, haven't had those added elements," Steve reminded him with a smile, blinking and turning to look at him. "That scene just – it was Jenna and Korea all over again."

Steve fell silent, holding Danny's gaze as realisation hit.

"Wo Fat," Danny said after a pause of recollection. He looked troubled and squeezed his fingers against Steve's leg gently. "Okay. I understand now, you don't have to explain anything else."

Steve placed his hand over Danny's and sat back, looking away again, breathing in the air, the scent of roses hitting his senses. It was all in the past, he couldn't change what happened to him or bring Jenna back. It was all distant and before but for a moment, watching the scene unravel, it had evoked too much of the pain and the fear. He hadn't given in to Wo Fat despite the torture, but part of him deep inside had been afraid. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction to well up inside him.

"Something else to put in the 'never going to use' box," Danny said in a lighthearted tone, though he was fully serious. "Cattle prods."

"Maybe it wasn't the toys," Steve shrugged. "The whole scene in itself-."

"Yeah, intense I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "It was a rough scene, it was always going to carry a chance of triggering you. You know I'd never ask you or involve you in that kind of roleplay babe, but maybe I should have been more aware about us watching it too."

"Not like we haven't watched other people playing before," Steve pointed out to him. "We do it to learn. And we learned something tonight."

"Yeah at the expense of bringing back some bad memories for you," Danny said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Not what I wanted to happen."

"I'll be okay," Steve smiled with a soft nod. "We're here, in the now. It's all in the past, just memories. He can't hurt me any more."

"No, he can't," Danny agreed, mouth nuzzling down the side of Steve's cheek and neck. "I wouldn't let him. Mine remember?"

"Like you'd ever let me forget it," Steve grinned, turning his head to seek a kiss which was willingly given.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's that look for?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"I never knew that," Steve said with slight surprise.

"Guess it never came up in conversation," Danny shrugged.

"How'd you manage to overlook sharing that with me?" Steve asked him and Danny looked at him closely, realising it was a thinly veiled accusation.

"Whoa back track here," Danny said, reaching over and putting a hand on his arm softly. "What's brought on this reaction?"

"I just," Steve said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders and pulling away from him. "I can't believe I didn't know that about you. That you never told me."

"Hey Steve, babe," Danny said, keeping his voice lowered and drawing closer to prevent Steve creating any more distance between them. He put his drink down on a nearby table and moved around to face his partner fully. "Look it was never something that came up. Has there ever been a time you asked me that question? No. Why are you making a big deal out of this? Why are you getting upset over this?"

"I'm not upset," Steve pointed out with a shake of his head, but there was an unspoken accusation in his eyes. "It isn't a big deal, obviously, or you'd have said something."

"Steve," Danny began, trying to understand Steve's over-reaction at the idea of his having been submissive, at least for a short period, a long time ago. "We can talk about it now, if you want."

"You obviously don't want to, or you wouldn't have kept it secret," Steve said stiffly, walking away before Danny could say anything else.

Danny didn't chase after him, trying to understand how the simple conversation between them and another couple could have become such a big issue within minutes. He felt a presence behind him and turned to find Rick by his side with a worried look.

"Everything all right Danny?" Rick asked in concern.

"I have no idea," Danny said, at a loss currently to Steve's reaction. "We were just talking, the subject of submission came up and Stu asked if I'd experienced it myself, which I have. The next thing I know Steve's – upset."

"He didn't know?" Rick asked him.

"No, I guess, well we've never spoken about it," Danny said with a shake of his head. "It wasn't something I kept secret, it's just he's never asked and I've never thought to talk about it. It was a long time ago, when I began to understand my being drawn to being Dominant. I was advised to experience what it was like to submit, to understand the submissive as well as myself I guess."

"The best of Dom's have, in some ways, submitted. Maybe not as much as a true submissive, but like you say, to try and understand from the submissives point of view," Rick said in understanding.

"What I don't understand is why Steve's upset about it?" Danny said.

"Maybe he thinks that's an important part of your life and you didn't share it with him," Rick suggested. "Or maybe it makes him uncomfortable, thinking of you in that way. He's only ever known you as a Dominant, and you're a formidable one Danny. Submission is a vulnerable position, he may not want to think of you in that capacity."

"But it helped shape me into the kind of Dominant I am," Danny replied, understanding where Rick was coming from.

"Yes but remember, Steve is still fresh to this lifestyle, compared to you or I," Rick pointed out to him. "It may have been a few years for the both of you, but there are things he's still learning about this that we find quite normal. A lot of Dom's experience submission in some form for a period of time. Perhaps finding out the way he did wasn't the best of situations. It's a big thing to learn about someone you're in a relationship with, in a sense it's broken the illusion, changed you in his eyes. That isn't a bad thing, but it's a big ask to be expected to accept it to quickly and so publicly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Danny admitted with a nod of agreement. "I'll go talk to him. Thanks Rick."

Danny asked Rueben if he'd seen Steve and was informed he'd returned to their suite. Danny made his way there and let himself in, finding Steve sitting on the couch in silence. He understood to a point Steve's reaction, but it didn't excuse his behavior the way he'd stormed off as he had and it bristled against Danny's Dominant nature. Steve was upset and they needed to talk, but acting out like he was wasn't acceptable.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom and then we're going to talk about what just happened," Danny said from his position by the door. "But before I come back, I expect better behavior than what's currently being displayed right now. If you need to cool off, you know where you need to be."

Danny didn't expect a reply and walked into the en suite, closing the door. He used the toilet, washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face for good measure, taking his time, hoping Steve had heeded his advice. When he finally walked back into the main room, Steve was in the corner, hands on the wall but his body was still stiff and tense. Danny didn't say a word, just left him to calm down in his own time. Fifteen minutes later he was much more relaxed and Danny, who'd been going over what had happened downstairs so many times he was getting a headache, pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back on the couch.

"Okay babe," He said calmly, looking over at him. "Come sit down, let's talk."

Steve took a moment before dropping his hands and turning to him, he was at the far side of the room and as he walked over, Danny patted the couch to invite him to sit beside him, but Steve got to his knees when he reached him instead.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking Danny in the eye.

"Apology accepted," Danny assured him. "For the bad behavior in front of everyone. I just want to know what triggered it."

"It was a surprise Danny," Steve told him. "I dunno, I wasn't prepared to hear that about you."

"I never meant it to be a secret or anything babe," Danny explained to him. "Honestly I never even thought to tell you. It's never came up in conversation, I didn't think to say anything about it."

"How long did you-," Steve started before pausing, giving a small frown. "How long were you submissive? Who with?"

"It was back when I really began exploring my desire to Dominate," Danny told him. "There were people I knew, people I could ask questions, about the lifestyle, about Dominating. They were mentors Steve and they advised that I experience submission myself, so that I'd understand what it was like from that point of view. It wasn't all the time, maybe once a month and with those people I trusted. It was – difficult, it wasn't natural, but I learned things. The importance of trust, safety, honesty. I learned what it felt like to be punished, humiliated, how pain and pleasure collide, what it feels like to beg for more. What it feels like to have to stand in a corner for a time out."

Steve gave a small smile at that and glanced up at him, "I just feel like it's a whole part of you I don't know about. We've been together for two years, longer as friends – of course there's stuff we still don't know but that – that seems important, like I should have known."

"Does it change anything?" Danny asked him. "Does it change how you feel about me? Does it change your perception of me as a Dominant?"

"Yeah, it makes you, I dunno, it intensifies who you are," Steve said earnestly. "Don't you get that? I'm not angry you didn't tell me, though it was a shock. But it just, makes you all the more intimidating."

"Intimidating?" Danny said in surprise.

"Yeah," Steve nodded quickly. "You don't get how overwhelming this can be sometimes. You've always been at ease in this environment, at least as long as I've known you. It isn't so easy or natural for me."

"I know that, I see that," Danny smiled, stroking his cheek gently. "I love that vulnerability that comes out in you because of that. And I understand why you feel that way because I've been there."

"Yeah, and that's my point," Steve told him. "You've experienced it, which makes this, us -."

Steve sighed and shook his head, dropping back on his haunches. "Sometimes I find myself asking why me I guess. The kind of Dom you are, I don't know why me?"

"Jesus Steve," Danny said in alarm, sitting forward and cupping his face. "Firstly, I'm not with you because you're a submissive. I'm with you because I love you, I'm in love with you. This part of us will always come second to that. And the kind of Dominant I am? It's shaped around you. I get to be the kind of Dominant I am because of you. I get to enjoy this amazing journey with a man I intend to spend the rest of my existence with. We could both ask why me? Because I can't ever believe how lucky I am myself sometimes."

He leaned forward and kissed Steve's mouth, warm and gentle before pulling back an inch. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did. It honestly didn't occur to me to tell you before now."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted, I guess I felt embarrassed as well that I didn't know about it when you were sharing that information with other people," Steve replied, putting hands on Danny's knees.

"You're right," Danny sighed with a nod. "I should have thought of that too."

"I should have handled myself better," Steve admitted.

"Well, it wouldn't have been you any other way," Danny smiled. "Just a small audience of people, no big deal."

"God I'm sorry," Steve said with a groan, burying his head in his lap. "Was everyone looking?"

"I caught a couple of glances our way," Danny said honestly, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly I was more concerned about what I'd done to fuck up than what other people were thinking."

"Still it shouldn't have happened," Steve said, looking up at him again with a worried expression.

"Well it did and now I know the reason why I can't be that mad about it," Danny shrugged. "At least we've talked about it now. If you ever want to ask me about it, about my submitting, you know you can any time."

"So I'm not going to be punished?" Steve questioned warily.

"Do you think you should be?" Danny asked him in reply.

"Honestly?" Steve said, looking at him with a guilty expression before looking down. "Yes."

"It was something we both could have handled better," Danny pointed out to him. "I don't control your reactions and emotions Steve, especially in that kind of situation. You're allowed to be upset with me."

"No, I know, but you expect a certain level of respect and expect me to keep them in check, especially in the company of other people when we're in our roles," Steve replied.

"Are you actually arguing for a spanking rather than against?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

"I'm just saying I could have been less public with my reaction, especially in front of our peers. I could have at least asked for a private word before storming off like I did," Steve pointed out.

"Will a spanking help wipe the slate clean?" Danny said, becoming serious.

"It always does," Steve admitted with a small nod.

Danny took a moment to think about it. It wasn't often Steve requested punishment and if it helped put this situation behind them, Danny didn't want to hinder that further by denying him what he felt he needed.

"Okay fine, a spanking for the behavior downstairs," Danny agreed. "But just the behavior. I could have handled the subject with more tact and I'm not punishing you for being upset with me over it."

"Yes Sir," Steve nodded. "Understood."

"Get into your punishment position," Danny ordered, giving him a small push. Just because Steve was asking didn't mean he could dictate when it would occur and he needed to take back some control. Steve moved away and moved into his punishment position on the floor. Danny took time to compose himself, though he wasn't angry or irritated any more over what had happened. It occurred to him that it had been some time since he'd spanked Steve because of a lapse into 'bad behavior', showing how far they'd come from the early days of exploring their lifestyle together. He considered the chair and paddle but let the thought go, Steve didn't deserve such a harsh punishment. Danny could be just as tough with his hand and he thought an intimate spanking over his knee would be what they both needed to re-connect.

He knew Steve didn't enjoy being over the knee, it was something he'd never become comfortable with. Perhaps it was the full show of his submission, grown man as he was; the Navy SEAL Commander could cope with being on his knees, taking orders, having every orgasm controlled but being laid out for an over the knee spanking took him down deep and fast. Danny preferred over the knee for that very reason. He never tired of the look that crossed Steve face, the flush of embarrassment that dusted his cheeks, neck and shoulders when he was told to get into position, the tension of his body and the writhes of his reaction when spanked.

Danny watched for it when he told Steve to move closer to him after ten minutes of being in his punishment position. Steve crawled to him and Danny tucked a finger under his chin to lift his face to him, though Steve kept his eyes lowered.

"I get why you reacted like you did," Danny said, always sure to explain a punishment. A small lecture drove the point home as well as warned for it not to happen again or the consequences would be far harsher. "But it shouldn't have happened so publicly. You aren't new to this sweetheart, we were in a room full of our peers, people who will be scrutinizing our behavior and how we work together as a couple. You're storming off wouldn't have reflected well on either of us. You could have quietly excused yourself and kept this between us. I've already had to explain myself to Rick because of what happened and other people will be asking questions."

"I'm sorry Sir," Steve said quietly.

"Over my knee pet," Danny ordered firmly. Dots of pink appeared on Steve's cheeks, a flush gathering on his neck. He paused and took a breath, making Danny sigh impatiently. "Now Steven."

Steve moved, laying out over Danny's lap, hands on the floor, head down, legs stretched behind him.

"Count," Danny told him, before raising his hand and landing it sharply on Steve muscled ass.

"One. Thank you Sir," Steve said clearly, having taken a deep breath. Danny applied another on the other cheek. "Two. Thank you Sir."

Danny went slow and steady, firstly smattering the spanks around the thickness of butt cheeks as well as upper thighs. When Steve counted ten, Danny made sure to land ten further sound, firm spanks on the sit spot, five each side, before he finished. Steve sounded slightly pained and more than a little shamed after the ordeal when Danny allowed him to get up. Steve sank to his knees beside him with a grimace, face blushing red as he kept his head down.

"Thank you for punishing me Sir," He said humbly.

"Ten minutes in the corner," Danny told him. "Then we'll go back downstairs and you can apologise to Evan for disrupting the evening."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, crawling to the corner before standing to face it, placing his hands on the wall, red ass on show for his Dom to view at his leisure.


	10. Chapter 10

"So there was something I wanted to buy you, or us, before we went home," Danny said with a smile as he led Steve along a hall. "It's something I've spoken to Rick about and well he suggested speaking to Evan which led to – well this."

Steve grinned and shook his head at him, "What's with all the secrecy Danny? Where are you taking me?"

"It's something we've talked about before, and recently more in-depth," Danny pointed out to him, looking a little worried as they stopped at a door. He gave a light knock and waited. "And honestly babe, do not feel pressured in any way ok?"

"Danno, what is going on?" Steve asked again, interrupted from asking further as the door opened.

"Come on in guys," Evan smiled from beyond the room as Reuben opened the door.

Steve followed Danny inside and looked from him, to Evan and back to Danny again, waiting for an explanation.

"Steve looks a little lost," Evan chuckled lightly. "You haven't explained why you're here yet?"

"I was getting to it," Danny smiled, turning to Steve. "Evan's going to show us some chastity devices. I was thinking maybe we could get one for you."

"Oh, wow, okay," Steve said, a little taken aback by the announcement. "Huh."

"You don't like the idea," Danny said as Steve glanced over at Evan warily.

"No, no I do," Steve shook his head and gave his hand a squeeze. "It's just, well I wasn't expecting it. Like you say we've spoken about it, but this, it's just a little-."

"Overwhelming. Of course it is," Evan laughed, putting them both at ease. "Chastity isn't something you just jump into. But from what Danny has told me, this is something you both already practice as a Dominant and submissive and you have shown interest in furthering that experience."

Steve couldn't deny it, but it was still overwhelming to think they were seriously taking it on.

"Look there is no commitment here," Evan assured them both. "I have many devices of various forms to show you, I have the knowledge to help you select the right type for you. If anything look at the selection, have a discussion about them. I also help fit the devices, because of course safety is an important issue and if you are going to go into chastity and wear this for a long period of time, you need to wear to correct size or there will be regrets."

"No harm in looking," Danny said to Steve.

Steve gave a small smile and a nod.

"Danny tells me you already wear a form of chastity," Evan said to Steve as he clicked his fingers to Reuben who began opening cupboards and bringing boxes to the table.

"Yes, I have a belt," Steve replied with a nod. "I'm wearing it now actually."

"Mind if I see?" Evan asked Danny who gave a nod of approval, looking at Steve pointedly. Steve swallowed down any pride he was feeling and toed off his flip flops and removed the board shorts he'd been wearing.

"Good choice," Evan said, eyeing the belt Steve wore. "Does he wear it for extended periods?" 

"Rarely," Danny replied. "Five days has been the most, but usually it's over a weekend when we know we've got some time for it to be effective."

"Well then wearing one for a month is going to be a challenge in itself," Evan smiled mischievously. "There are of course health and safety concerns about long term chastity, mentally, emotionally, physically. I'd suggest you both make use of your relationship with Richard if you do decide on a more long term practice. He knows you both well enough to be able to gauge how you're both dealing with the aspect. Sometimes we don't notice negative changes ourselves when we live so closely connected with someone, we can read signals the wrong way. You want this to be a positive part of your relationship. "

Evan was opening boxes as he spoke, placing devices onto the table one by one. Some were more formidable than others and he waved a hand over the array.

"Take a closer look and feel free to ask any questions," Evan invited them closer.

"Well, first impressions?" Danny asked Steve as they moved closer.

"I don't like the metal ones," Steve said immediately.

"Yeah, me either," Danny agreed, looking up at Evan. "If this was something we implemented long term, it'd have to be something light wearing, not noticeable under clothing."

"These two are very light weight," Evan said, bringing their attention to two on the end. Both were made of a clear plastic, just slightly different to one another. "But just as effective as any device you could select. This one is slightly curved, which adds in a small pain aspect which can be used as part of the chastity training. It allows minimal arousal which is quickly dealt with by the curvature, thus negating the erection through discomfort. You can of course use the aspect for amusement when toying with your submissive. This one on the other hand doesn't have the curvature aspect, but is just as effective. Both have slits in various locations to aid when cleaning, with a hole on the end for urinating, so when you do implement chastity you can still of course keep your junk clean and piss. Both have a simple locking mechanism, using one key. You are supplied with two keys. One for the Master, one as a spare but I encourage a mutual exchanging of keys from the start. Steve would have both keys to begin with, when he's comfortable enough he would then give you a key to keep Danny. And finally, he'd hand over the second key giving you full control. We suggest you hide the second key somewhere in the home for emergency situations but only make Steve aware of it's whereabouts if it's absolutely necessary for him to remove the device himself."

"What do you think?" Danny asked Steve. "Do you feel ready for us to commit to this yet? I don't want to pressure you in any way babe."

"I'd like to try them on," Steve said with a small smile. "If I can? Just to see how it feels?"

"Of course," Evan nodded. "If that's okay with Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny grinned, turning Steve around and getting to business of removing his belt from him. Evan took a close look at Steve once he was hanging loose of his bondage and whispered a few instructions to Reuben who had been kneeling silently nearby as they talked. Rueben went to a cupboard filled with boxes and select four, returning to Evan with them in his arms.

"Fitting the device is as important as wearing it," Evan told them. "You need to wear the right size in order for it to be as comfortable as possible for safety, as well as it being effective."

He opened up a box and withdrew a device. "Lets try this one first, see how it feels. This is the one without the curvature."

He had Steve stand with his back straight, legs apart and fitted the device over his cock.

"How does this one feel?" Evan asked him, stepping back.

"It's lighter than I expected," Steve said, feeling surprised. He'd expected to feel more weight, but it was no heavier than wearing his belt. "It feels tight though."

"It needs to feel snug but not too tight," Evan explained to them both. "We'll try the next size."

He was quick in swapping one for another. Steve gave a nod at the difference.

"This one is more comfortable," He agreed before cocking Danny a half smile. "Considering it's purpose."

"I like the look of you in chastity," Danny grinned as he looked him up and down. He looked over at Evan. "Can you put the one with the curvature on him?"

"Of course," Evan nodded, replacing the device one more on Steve.

"Feels snug like the last one, not too tight," Steve said in thought.

"And you'll notice the difference if you become aroused," Evan reminded them both. "It's a popular device for those exploring chastity. As you both already practice it in some form, I think it would be the better choice for you. But it is your decision Danny."

"It looks good," Danny agreed. "But it's something we need to talk about further. We've got plenty of time before we commit."

"You do yes," Evan smiled, picking up two small keys from the table and held them out to Steve. "Here you have the perfect opportunity to give it a test drive as it were. Steve can keep it on, walk around for a while, see how it feels and looks under clothing. You may play around, you may not. Come back in an hour or at the end of the day, take whatever time you need."

"Sounds like a good idea," Danny said, looking at Steve for confirmation. "You were already wearing your belt, we've just swapped one form of chastity for another."

"And you control when you take it off," Evan reminded him as Steve took the keys.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve came out of the bathroom looking sullen and sank down into his chair with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked at his change of attitude.

"Wearing this thing," Steve said with a small scowl. "I have to sit to take a piss."

Danny tried to hide a small smile, not very well, at his lovers dent in his pride. Steve scowled a little harder and looked away. Danny moved to the edge of his seat and put a hand on his knee.

"Hey, you know it isn't going to be easy," Danny reminded him. "Right now this is just a practice run, and you're already beginning to see how it's going to affect you. And this is just every day stuff. If you aren't ready for it, that's fine, it's a slow process Steve, I'm not willing to jump into this quickly either."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Steve sighed, looking at him with a softer expression. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for," Danny shook his head. "That's why we're testing it out."

"I know it's going to have a big impact and I'm not sure how I feel about that yet," Steve admitted. "I'm all up and down over whether I want this Danny."

"It's a huge step," Danny nodded. "Even if we have talked about it a lot."

Steve sat up, putting his hand over Danny's and squeezing his fingers. "I – I need to know how it feels to wear it when we're playing."

"You're worried about that part?" Danny asked him in concern. "You've been in chastity before when we've played."

"I know," Steve nodded. "But this cage, it's different to wearing the belt. I didn't think so at first but, I dunno, it just is. If we keep it, if we begin integrating it into our relationship, then I need to know how it will feel compared to the belt cage."

Danny understood what he was saying but couldn't help smile and tease. "Are you just saying this to get a fuck?"

Steve stared in surprise before realising he was joking and gave a small smile. "No Sir."

~

Danny took his time, sometimes it wasn't always about the quick fuck. They made out on the balcony, kissing, touching before he led Steve inside, stripped him down and had him lay out on the bed. It was a gentle, careful make out session, an easy build up to arousal. Danny rubbed his hardening cock up against Steve's thigh, feeling it brush against the cool form of chastity that kept him caged and confined. The more turned on they both became, Steve moaned and squirmed, letting out soft gentle whimpers. The cage was merciless in squeezing away any chance of erection and pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked quietly, lifting up to look down at him.

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted but not in distress. He accepted it wasn't going to be comfortable.

"You'd tell me if it was too much?" Danny was always careful to double check.

"Of course," Steve assured him.

"You need to think about how it's going to feel," Danny said, leaning down to kiss him gently on the mouth. "Day in, day out -"

He kissed along Steve's jawline, down his neck as Steve lay perfecly still under him.

"As we make love, when I decide to fuck you, when I want you on your knees sucking my cock," Danny continued, lifting up to look at him again. "How it will feel being like this every day until I decide you deserve to be released. You've done five days before. But what about ten? Twenty? What if I decide to put you under a month of chastity. Milking you to relieve your balls, but never removing the cage. Giving you that one day of release before caging you up again. Because that's what we'll work towards baby. Being my caged up submissive, your cock, your orgasms completely mine."

Steve stared up at him, swallowing down hard. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but at the same time a part of him had to admit he wanted it and he didn't know what that said about him or how far their relationship had progressed.

"Spread your legs for me," Danny whispered, leaving Steve to his think about what he'd said. It would be a big change, different to the belt, especially when he held the keys. Steve would be wearing it 24/7, in the daytime, on cases, yet another aspect they needed to talk about. They'd always been careful drawing the line, at home Danny was in charge, but at work, Steve called the shots, made the tough decisions. It wasn't always easy and on rare occasions the lines blurred, but for the most part there was a seperation of buisness and pleasure. How would long term chastity affect that side of their partnership?

Danny kissed his way down the centre of Steve's chest, down over his stomach and navel, right to the edge of where the cage met skin. Like Steve's collar, it was another symbol of submission and Danny was always humbled by that part of them. That Steve trusted him that much, but would the cage be a step too far? They both needed to be honest to themselves and one another about the effects it would have. He looked up over Steve's body, he was lying still, chest rising and falling sofly, he was relaxed, chilled, just enjoying Danny kissing and touching his body. Danny ran his fingers gently over the transparent cage, fingers barely grazing skin in the small slit holes that ran along it's sides. Steve lifted his hips, settled again, trying to hold still.

Would it be so different to what they had now? Danny couldn't remember the last time Steve had come without permission. He only masturbated when Danny said he could. There'd be times he'd be denied, until days had passed before finally, after much begging, he was given that moment of pleasure. The belt hadn't been a negative for them either, and they'd been wary about that. Maybe this was the natural evolution of the subject. Danny pulled himself back up over Steve's body, dropping small kisses to random places, before licking and sucking up over his neck and kissing him on the mouth slow and gentle.

"I gotta say I have my reservations babe," Danny admitted quietly, whispering against his mouth. "But it's also a huge turn on seeing you in the cage."

"It's going to be tough," Steve said softly.

"It'll definitely be a challenge," Danny agreed, kissing him again before pushing up and kneeling back, picking up a tube of lube he'd kept close by on the bed. "For the both of us. But when have we ever backed down from a challenge?"

Steve may have had a reply, but instead he gasped and took a deep breath as Danny breached him quickly with a finger. 

"Breathe babe," Danny reminded him, finger sliding in and out easily, he applied another, twisting and scissoring as Steve began to squirm. "How does it feel when I do this?"

He pushed in deep, looking for that spot that usually had Steve squirming and moaning. He rubbed and teased as Steve grunted and groaned out in pleasure, gasping and looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck, uh fuck," Steve gasped, grimacing and giving a small shake of his head.

"Uncomfortable baby?" Danny asked, needing to understand just how the cage hindered his submissive so effectively.

"Yes Sir," Steve stuttered out. He gasped loudly again and squirmed, hips moving and he tried to maneuver his body away from Danny's touch, but Danny just moved with him.

"Lie still," Danny ordered firmly. "Don't try and resist me pet. You won't win."

"Fuck, god," Steve panted, drawing in deep breaths.

"Too much?" Danny asked in some concern.

"Yes and no," Steve gasped out, breathing heavy when Danny finally eased his fingers out. "It'll take some getting used to."

"Sure you want to continue?" Danny asked, wary about pushing too hard too fast.

"Yes," Steve answered honestly. "Just, slow, please."

Danny smiled and jacked his cock with a handful of lube before lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, feeling Steve opening up to him and watching his lovers face. Steve stared up at him, mouth a little slack, hands reaching out to touch his chest.

"Feel good?" Danny asked him with a smile.

"Always," Steve replied, letting out a small gasp as Danny canted his hips and buried himself deep.

Danny fell into a slow rhythm, leaning down and feeling Steve push back with each thrust. Steve's hands curled around his neck and held on gently as they moved together and he let out soft moans of pleasure as Danny fucked him.

"God I love you," Danny whispered to him, reveling in the feeling of owning him. Of taking pleasure from Steve's body as he submitted to him. "Love how you give yourself to me like this."

Steve moaned and gasped, fingers tightening around his neck.

"Fuck you're getting hard again aren't you?" Danny said, rolling his hips against him. "But you can't. Not while you wear the cage. I control when and how. Not today, maybe not tomorrow. Just when I decide you can get hard, when you can come. Because I'm your Master, your Dominant and I own you don't I?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said quietly, staring into his eyes, grunting and moaning as Danny teased and fucked him.

Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss him, feeling Steve pulling him closer and holding him tighter.

"Yes baby don't resist it, don't fight it," Danny whispered against his skin, listening to Steve moan and whimper as the cage confined his twitching cock from any source of pleasure. "Don't fight me."

"Danny, fuck," Steve gasped out, fingers digging into his skin and dragging along his back.

"Think of all the ways I'm going to make love to you, take pleasure of you," Danny reminded him. "Fuck you, use you, while you wear my cage, while I come in you, while I take enjoyment of your body. It'll be days and weeks before I allow you to come. God you'll be begging me, desperate won't you sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yes Sir," Steve moaned out softly, sounding like he wanted everything Danny was suggesting and more.

"Fuck, Jesus, I love you babe," Danny whispered against his neck, jerking his hips harder, faster as he felt Steve's body trembling and bucking under him. "Yes pet, fuck gonna come, you want that? Want me to come inside you?"

"Yes, fuck, fuck me Sir, fill me up with your come, please, please," Steve begged, gasping and groaning loud against Danny's ear as Danny fucked into him harder. "Fuck Sir yes, fuck me. Please, please."

Danny pushed himself up, supporting himself with his hands on Steve's shoulders and gripping on hard, working his hips against his lover as his cock slid into him. He could feel Steve pushing back, working his ass and hips as his cock twitched and spasmed. Danny gasped, let Steve's submission feed into his Dominance as he used his body.

"Oh fuck yes, going to come baby," Danny growled down at him. "Going to fill your ass up. Fuck Steve, Steve."

He buried himself deep, feeling his balls empty, cock twitching over and over as he shot his load into his lover. The pleasure bounced around his body and he shivered and rode the waves, hips grinding over and over against his lover until the pleasure slowly subsided and he was left with the feeling of overwhelming satisfaction. He slowly and gently withdrew before collapsing his weight down against Steve, feeling Steve's chest rising and falling heavily under him.

"God I love you," Danny whispered, spent and happy as he enjoyed the bliss of his orgasm.

"Love you too," Steve mumbled back, sounding as spent as he felt even though he'd been denied any release.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve came out of the bathroom after his shower, cage in hand and Danny watched him place it down on the dresser.

"You took it off'?" Danny asked, wondering where Steve's head was at. 

Steve gave a small smile and huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, just to see how easy it was to remove and put back on. Only the putting back on part is trickier than Evan made it look."

Danny grinned as Steve joined him back on the bed.

"So, thoughts now you've tried it out for a few hours?" Danny asked him.

"I think it is the next step," Steve admitted to him. "I just – I don't think I'm ready for anything long term like a month or longer."

"No, you aren't," Danny shook his head. "I don't know that I really want to do that to you either. I guess that's something we really need to talk about if you ever felt you wanted to try out a more long term arrangement. But that can be whenever you want, I'm not expecting anything immediate and we'd have more than one talk about it."

"It was weirdly comfortable," Steve said to him. "More so than the belt, maybe because it didn't have all the straps attached and it isn't rings."

"I like you in your belt," Danny said thoughtfully, "But I also liked the look of the cage on you too."

"It's more comfortable to wear under clothes than the belt," Steve pointed out. "Not sure I like having to sit to piss though."

"Just a reminder of your submission babe," Danny reminded him. "And it wouldn't be all of the time, that is if we do buy it."

"I think we should," Steve said with a nod of his head. "Even if we're going to take it slow with how to implement it into our relationship."

"Yeah? Really? Because I'm totally fine us not buying one yet. I am not pressuring you into anything," Danny said, looking him in the eye to make sure he understood he was telling the truth.

"I know. No pressure," Steve smiled. "Let's buy it."

"Ok I will," Danny agreed, seeing how serious Steve was about it.

"Together," Steve pointed out to him.

"No, it's something I want to buy for you," Danny told him.

"D-," Steve began to argue but Danny shook his head and looked stern.

"No arguments," He said firmly. "I'm buying it. You're the one who is going to have to learn to live wearing it a lot of the time, least I can do is pay for it. Any way, that way it'll be my cage that I just happen to place you in from time to time. Just in case you ever need reminding who controls your cock and what happens to it."


	13. Chapter 13

"Nervous?" Danny smiled as Steve stood quietly, Rick getting to work with some rope around his torso.

"Yes," Steve said, "But I'm ready for this."

"No you aren't," Rick said behind him, craning his neck to give Steve a wink and a smile of his own. "But that's a good thing. Kau'i, a little help here pet."

Kau'i stepped forward, helping Rick get the ropes just right around Steve's chest. They wound around and around just below his clavicle and under his arms leaving them free for the time being. Rick, an expert in knots, tied it all off neatly in the small of his back before getting to work attaching it to the suspension system above.

"Arms behind you, like you're trying to get your elbows to meet," Danny told him and Steve complied, feeling more rope feeding through his arms, binding them together where his elbows bent. 

Rick gave a pull and he gave a small gasp at the stretch and ache, it was going to be uncomfortable, he knew that and neither Dom paid heed to his dilemma. More rope was wrapped tightly around his wrists which were then pulled at sharply and tied off to the rope stretching up to the suspension system above. Danny moved to the front of him to look him over as Rick check the knots a second time, giving Steve a moment to get used to the feeling so far.

"So far so good?" Danny asked, running a hand down over his shoulders and chest to where the rope hugged his skin.

"Yes Sir," Steve nodded, fighting the nerves. They'd been working on stress positioning for a period of months, building up to this very kind of scene.

He felt rope feeding around his waist and hips and glanced down as Rick and Kau'i wound it around him three times before knotting it off.

"Remember, any time you need a moment, just say the word," Danny reminded him with a smile.

"I know Sir," Steve assured him with a smile of thanks.

Danny's hand slipped to his neck and fondled his collar, "I'm taking this off this session, only because you're going to be wearing a different one for the scene, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, feeling Danny's fingers getting to work unlatching it. He understood the reasons, but for a moment he still felt bereft as Danny withdrew it from his neck. Danny petted him and kissed his lips gently. 

"Don't worry, still mine," Danny smiled at him. "Don't need a collar around your neck to know that pet."

Danny wound the collar up gently and pocketed it, before walking away and coming back to him with a much thicker collar designed to fit around the whole neck and keep his head awkwardly angled. 

"Look up," Danny ordered and Steve obeyed, aware ropes were now placed around each of his thighs and separate ones lay loose around his ankles. The collar reached from his collar bone to chin, keeping his face angled up and Danny fastened the two large to keep it in place. He fed a rope into the 'o' ring at the back of the collar and Steve felt a soft tug as he fastened the rope to rope at his wrists. Even if he could drop his face down the rope would prevent it.

"Ready when you are Danny," Rick said from somewhere behind him. Steve found himself effectively immobile from the waist up the way his head was now placed, his arms secured tightly behind him.

"All right," Danny said, running a hand along Steve's torso. "Let's take a minute."

He brushed his fingers against Steve's stomach gently, soothing him. "Just breathe, enjoy this. Want you to lose yourself in this okay babe? I'm right here with you. Remember, safe word, colour system, later we may use other safety aspects. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said, trying to relax, but the way he was already positioned made it difficult. That was the point.

"Good boy," Danny said, both hands on Steve's waist now, holding him, caressing him, fingers brushing against the skin just under the collar. "Take a few deep breaths for me."

Steve did so, inhaling and exhaling slowly a few times as Danny just held him. There was a long silence before he felt a hard tug of the ropes at his hips. Danny must have given Rick the nod because he was becoming unbalanced.

"Lean forward," Rick ordered firmly and Steve awkwardly obeyed, leaning on Danny until he suddenly moved away only he didn't fall forward, the ropes took his weight instead, digging into his skin, pulling his body up at his hips until he was on his tiptoes trying to keep his balance.

"A little higher," Danny said and there was another pull, Steve let out a soft grunt as he lifted higher, toes just brushing the surface of the floor now. He tried to steady himself but it was in vain and instead he swung helplessly, trapped in the ropes wrapped snugly against his body. "That's it baby, just get used to how it feels. You're going to be like this for a while today."

A hand grabbed his ankle and he went to bend his knee naturally but instead his ankle was tugged outward, pulling his leg away to the side. He tried to see what was going on but the collar he wore prevented much movement as he felt the rope pull taut. He remembered 'o' rings set in the floor and assumed the rope had been fastened to one of those. The same happened with his other foot, stretched out in the opposite direction before being tied off, leaving his legs wide open, leaving him exposed.

There was silence and Steve tried to imagine what he looked like now as he came to terms with his suspension. The rope dug into his skin but not uncomfortably, more like it was hugging and cradling him, holding him. It wasn't a comfortable position though, his arms already ached and he knew his body would suffer eventually. But he also knew the experience was going to be something completely unexpected in ways he didn't yet understand or could comprehend. Their entire week had been building to this, the scene was something they'd planned with Rick before they'd even began their vacation.

"Comfortable babe," Danny teased, running a hand along his side and giving him a gentle push, making him sway a little, the ropes around his ankles pulling at his legs, not letting him go far.

"No Sir," Steve answered honestly, gasping at how the ropes felt against his body as he moved.

Danny gave a small laugh at the response, walking around him. Steve jumped in surprise when Danny's hand slapped sharply against his ass.

"I like your honesty pet," Danny assured him. "But I think what you should be showing is some appreciation and gratitude."

"Sorry Sir," Steve said in earnest, not wanting to receive a spanking in such a predicament. "Thank you Sir."

"You're uncomfortable but you feel good right?" Danny asked him, rubbing his ass gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted, though it was a strange experience.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have so much fun," Danny told him. "First of all, you can thank Rick for helping us today. Think you can do that?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said, trying to see where Rick was in the room, but neither Rick nor Danny were in his line of vision. "Thank you Master Rick Sir for -."

Danny laughed and spanked his ass again, making him gasp.

"Oh I think you can do better than that," Danny told him sternly. "Don't just use words, use that pretty mouth of yours to show him how grateful you are for his help getting you into this position you find yourself in."

Steve took pause and listened to what Danny was saying, feeling his body flush with arousal and some humiliation.

"Master Rick," He said, tone low and humble. "Please may I show you my thanks to you for helping getting me into this position for my Master to use and play with me?"

"Better," Danny said, petting his ass softly. "How are you going to show your thanks pet?"

"May I pleasure your cock with my mouth Master Rick?" Steve asked, feeling flushing heat on his cheeks. "Please Sir, let me suck on your cock."

"It's almost pathetic," Rick said, coming into his view as he walked past the side of him. Rick ran his hand through Steve's hair as he unzipped his pants and drew out his cock. "But he does have such a good mouth for a slut."

Steve stretched open his lips to accommodate Rick's cock which slipped between them. The position was awkward, the collar pressing up against his chin and he swung helplessly as Rick held a hand behind his head and pressed in deeper.

"Relax," Rick growled firmly. "Let me use that slutty mouth, you've always been such a good cocksucker Steven."

Steve hummed and moaned in appreciation. He'd never really explored the reason why he loved sucking dick so much, why it turned him on, why it got him so hard. Why he loved feeling helpless when he submitted under someones mercy, under their control as they took pleasure from the act. But whatever the reasons, both Danny and Rick had ensured he didn't feel shame because it and encouraged him to embrace that side of himself. He was a good cocksucker and he wasn't ashamed of that fact. Rick's had been the first dick he'd sucked and mouthed, Rick had taught him the basics, but with Danny he'd perfected his technique.

As Rick made use of his mouth, he could feel Danny touching him everywhere, his hands running over his body, touching where rope met skin, how it pulled at him, held him secure. Danny petted, stroked, massaged and pinched everywhere as his mouth was fucked by another Dom. Steve could feel himself slipping into that space where everything freed up and made him float. He knew he was going to soar tonight, he was going to be taken down deep and he craved it.

Rick made his jaw ache, made him salivate, almost choking, driving deep, fucking his mouth with his thick, long cock. Steve moaned, groaned, hummed and enjoyed every moment, the feel of Rick's hand pinching the back of his head, how the collar made it difficult to take him all in but Rick made sure to get his enjoyment despite the awkardness of his position. He was getting close and Steve sucked hard, wanting everything as Rick moaned and enjoyed the moment.

"Kau'i, over here," Rick growled suddenly as Steve moaned greedily around his pulsing cock. "Fuck, shit, such a good cock sucker Steven, fuck you've got me close."

But Rick pulled out quickly and Steve was left with an aching jaw, grunting and groaning. Awkwardly he watched Rick grab a handful of Kau'i's long black hair, pulling him forward, jerking his cock a couple of times tight in his hand before feeding it through his pets lips. Kau'i grabbed his Masters hips and sucked greedily until Rick gave a groan of pleasure, hips rocking back and forth quickly.

"Fuck yes, uh baby, take it, take it," Rick grunted, fist tight in Kau'i's hair as he emptied down his throat.

Steve watched, breathing heavily, jealous and craving the taste of come on his lips as Rick stepped back, cock rubbing against his boys lips as Kau'i whispered a quiet thank you to him.

"Good boy," Rick told Kau'i, petting his hair. "Back into the corner with you."

Kau'i moved away without a glance at Steve who tested his jaw, running his tongue over his lips. Rick reached down and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. 

"Such a good cock sucker," He teased, moving away.

"What do you say Steven?" Danny asked, moving to his side.

"Thank you Sir, for allowing me to suck your cock," Steve said quietly, dejected he'd been denied all of Rick's enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny was impressed with Steve's stamina, though he'd been careful to slowly build up the experience so as to not overwhelm either of them. It was about working as a couple after all, each embracing their roles, complimenting one another. He'd asked Rick to be there because they both trusted him and, as it was a new experience for both of them, his presence was an added safety aspect. Rick was an expert with ropes and suspension play and Danny wouldn't have approached the scene without his guidance. But for the most part Rick had faded into the background, Danny was solely focused on his submissive.

He'd taken a step back to just look and watch. Steve in suspension alone was an impressive sight, the ropes carefully cradling and holding his body. It was awkward and uncomfortable, binding in a way that fed into both their tastes for bondage without being overly extreme. Now and then Steve would fight against the tight bonds holding his arms and legs, be it to ease the strain on his limbs or because he was still on the journey of fully submitting to his Dominant. Danny took mental note of the resistance and fed it into his Dominance. 

He still had work to do.

He'd attached clamps and weights to Steve's nipples and they hung mercilessly in the air under him, swaying each time Steve squirmed, an added pressure to his submissive to remain still. Danny hadn't told Steve, but he'd already purchased a pair of the clamps and weights to take home with them. They were more hardcore than the ones they owned but it was definitely worth further exploration after Steve's impressive reaction over the last week to the pain play they had explored together already.

Danny walked around him, noting how Steve's eyes focused on him when he came into view, though he couldn't move his head much with the restricting collar. Danny slipped a hand into his pocket and withdrew a long strip of black, noticing immediately Steve's change in attitude, lips tightening, eyes locked on the blindfold, body tensing as he reacted. Danny drew nearer and wasn't quite surprised when Steve said 'Amber' clearly. Danny paused and dropped his hand to his side.

"You don't want the blindfold?" Danny asked knowingly, moving closer and bending down to him. He was aware Rick was watching closely from a seat on the far wall behind them, but leaving him to deal with the moment alone.

"No," Steve said quickly. "Please."

"Okay," Danny nodded. It wasn't completely necessary and Steve was still limited to what he could see because of the collar. "No blindfold. You're going to be gagged for a little while. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed, seeming quite at ease with that added extra. "I'll have the ball?"

"Of course," Danny informed him. Safety first as always. He took a minute longer to check Steve wasn't distressed further in any way before leaving him to go to the shelving on the wall, having already selected a ball gag to put on his submissive, going back to Steve. "Are we green or do you need a moment?"

"Green Sir," Steve agreed after a moments pause.

"Good boy," Danny praised softly with a smile. "Open up those pretty lips for me."

It was a large gag, stretching Steve's mouth wide as he accommodated it. Danny fastened it snugly before placing a small squeeze ball in Steve's right hand. 

"Remember, one squeeze to pause, two or drop to stop," Danny reminded him. Steve inclined his head enough to convey he understood the rules they'd used countless times before.

"You seem to be comfortable," Danny said teasingly, leaning down beside him. "Even wearing these."

He reached under Steve's body and tugged at a chain, setting the weight swinging slowly. Steve gave a loud moan and his body squirmed in his bonds, setting both weights swinging now.

"A little too comfortable," Danny said, ignoring the pained grunts of his lover. He pulled the chain to him and fastened on another weight before letting it drop. Steve moaned louder and Danny moved to his other side, efficiently attaching another weight to his other clamped nipple and letting that one drop and swing of it's own accord also.

"There, better," Danny said as he stood up. Steve writhed and moaned in pain, body squirming at the added pain. "Now, lets enjoy ourselves shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

He gave Steve a soft push which set him rocking gently in his ropes and walked back over to the shelving of toys, picking up a small, soft flogger, turning his attention to Rick as Steve moaned behind him.

"Care to play?" He asked, offering the flogger to him. Rick stood from his chair with a smile, taking the flogger from him as Danny picked up another. Both were a soft suede, which would cause a sensual sensation on the skin. 

They approached Steve who was trying in vain to stop moving though the weights still swung ruthlessly under him. His moans were gargled and unclear through the wide gag strapped to his mouth. Beginning behind him, both Dom's worked their floggers up the back of Steve's legs and thighs, making him moan and wriggle in response as the tails tickled and licked his skin. Danny moved to his side, his floggers landing over his shoulders, upper back and arms with light caresses. Rick, with a little more penchant for soft torture, aimed through his spread legs, the edges of the flogger hitting his cock and balls.

At first Steve's endurance was what they expected, pained, writhing, voicing his ordeal with muffled, groaning whimpers and indistinguishable mutterings. Slowly but surely he buckled under the continued Dominance, the pain of the weights, the acceptance of his situation making him still in his bonds, shivering and shuddering only in slight reaction to the tails still licking his skin, cock and balls. Rick paused and stepped back with a smile as Danny walked slowly around him, hand trailing over his skin, following the many courses of ropes that kept him bound.

Steve breathed hard and heavy, for the moment exhausted and sweaty from struggling and resisting.

"Doing so good baby," Danny assured him, though they were nowhere near done. He reached under him, toying with a clamp. "Let's give you a little relief from these hmm."

He released the clamp quickly and Steve gave a guttural moan as blood rushed the spot. Danny moved methodically around him and released the other, placing them to one side and petting Steve's arm like he had nothing to really be making such a noise about.

"Sshhh now, you know you love it when I play," Danny retorted, reaching under him and rubbing his left nipple, pinching and squeezing. Steve gave a loud moan and squirmed, as if he hoped to escape the touch. Danny didn't relinquish the touch and dismissed his submissive's moans of pain as Steve shook his head, groaning, slavering past the gag as he begged for mercy.

Danny moved around him, giving his right nipple equal attention, feeling Steve's body tensing, writhing, sucking in heavy breaths the more he fought the touch, his sounds of resistance getting louder. Danny took a moment to look at his face and spoke to him firmly as Steve gave a few laboured breaths.

"Steve, focus, breathe," Danny ordered. Sometimes he had to help his submissive not to let the situation overwhelm him so much. "Deep breath in, let it out, in, out."

Steve physically did as he was told, glassy eyes blinking up at him. Danny knew the signs, Steve was certainly going down deep.

"Good boy, that's it," Danny encouraged. He moved back from him but stayed in Steve's line of vision. Just watched him, waiting, giving him a moment to collect himself. It wasn't easy for him given the angle, but he kept his attention on his Dominant. He continued breathing slowly like Danny had ordered and Danny smiled, admiring his submissive in his predicament, wondering if Steve understood what a sight he was to behold. He was a beautiful man, full of masculine lines, body muscled and firm. Ropes holding him in place, but he looked almost delicate, body sheened with sweat and Danny could see how his chest moved in the confines of the ropes as he breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny moved closer to him again, hand on his shoulders, fingers trailing the intricate patterns of his inked upper arms. He leaned down, mouth moving against the skin of his forehead and temples in gentle caress.

"You're so beautiful," Danny whispered reverently, before changing his tone, possessive and dripping with Dominance as he pressed his mouth to his submissive's ear. "I'm going to fuck you now. Going to make your toes curl, make you moan so loud. Just like this, roped up for my use, my pleasure. Mine all mine Steven."

Danny pressed another kiss to his temple before pulling away, walking around him. He caught sight of Rick sitting by Kau'i in the corner of his eye but paid them no heed. He wasn't being dismissive, but his sole focus was on Steve. He'd almost forgotten about their presence as Dominance shrouded him like a cloak as he fed on Steve's submission. He unzipped his pants, glad he'd kept his clothes on. There was something simplifying of their roles for both of them when he remained clothed while Steve was naked, especially when he fucked him like that. He was glad to get his cock out though, having been hard in his pants all night. He'd had Steve prep himself for the session but poured some lube over his hole and jacked his cock with a liberal amount before he lined up.

"You can come while I pound your ass but if you haven't by the time I'm done, you don't come at all," He said as he began to slowly sink into him, feeling Steve's body open up to him. Steve moaned loudly when he got a grip of the ropes around his torso and gave a firm cant of his hips, sliding in full and deep before holding there. Danny let out a gasp at the sensation, he loved being deep in his lover, to feel his cock fully encased by his ass.

Danny began to move, slowly at first, getting a feel for the new experience, Steve could do little in response but moan and writhe uselessly in his bondage. But the suspension gave Danny a certain freedom, the way Steve hung in the air and swung with the rhythm, Danny could slid in full and deep with each cant of his hips, using the suspension to rock Steve's body back and forth. It only took a minute or so to fall into a rhythm and he listened as his submissive groaned and squirmed every time he pulled on the ropes to guide him back as he thrusted forward. Steve was completely at his mercy and from the sounds he was making around his gag, enjoying it as much as he was.

For a little while Danny enjoyed the feeling of Dominance pulsing in his veins, submissive right where he wanted him, where he needed him, at his mercy, under his control, his body like an offering for him to use. This moment of his Dominance was raw but rare, he didn't always let himself go to the fullness of that part of him. 

He began thrusting firmly, pushing in every inch and feeling his balls heavy and tight pressing up against his lover every time he buried deep into him.

"Fuck, Steve, yeah baby fuck," Danny felt breathless, orgasm building too fast. He wanted the experience to last but he knew he couldn't hold off for long. He knew Steve hadn't come yet, but the distinct need was evident in his body and sounds that emanated from his gagged mouth. The angle meant he wasn't quite hitting the spot every time that usually had Steve spiraling out. He listened to his submissive desperate and one the edge, just needing a final push and being denied it every time Danny fucked into him.

"C'mon pet, I know you want to come," Danny encouraged, thrusting faster now, working his hole, listening to Steve desperate groans and moans of need. "Come on baby, come now, come for me."

He thrusted hard into him, hips moving back and forth and he heard Steve let out a low, guttural cry, felt his body tense and shudder as he came. Danny felt his inner muscles pulsing around his cock and groaned loud himself, feeling his own orgasm hit him like a bullet, giving firm thrusts as he emptied into his lover, cock spurting over and over.

"Fuck baby, oh god fuck fuck," He murmured, as he slowly withdrew with a satisfied sigh.

Danny stepped back, enjoying the view, looking over his lovers spent body suspended by the twisting of ropes. Though there was little give to the bondage, he could see how Steve's limbs seemed looser, slacker, any resistance gone, just hanging there. Submissive. His breath was heavy, as if he was exhausted, but aside from gravity and energy making the ropes rock and shift slightly he didn't move or squirm any more.

Danny moved around him, fingers drifting over skin, sweaty and sticky, when he came into Steve's view he watched his eyes shift and focus on him. He was silent around the gag save for the sound of his breathing. He looked exquisitely tired, the fight gone from him. Danny reached out and stroked a finger delicately along his temple and cheek, above the leather of the gags fastening.

"Such a good boy," Danny said quietly, seeing Steve's eyes brighten at the praise. "You enjoyed yourself didn't you? Being my fuck toy? Letting me use your body?"

Steve moaned out a soft affirmative sound past the gag. Danny smiled and carefully undid the collar that held Steve's head so uncomfortably in place. When he took it off him Steve lowered his face with a soft groan and Danny gently rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes you're going to ache everywhere baby," Danny said to him. "Just be sure to remember why."

Danny put his hand in his pocket and withdrew Steve's usual collar, unfurling it in his hands. "Got one last thing for you pet. You've certainly shown me you are worthy of wearing it after tonight."

He placed the collar back on his submissive carefully, hearing a murmur of thanks from him as he did so. With a smile Danny stood back again, taking one last look before turning his attention to the corner of the room with a small nod. It was time to release his lover of his bondage.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, I was about to send out a search party," Danny smiled as Steve finally made an appearance a little after nine am.

Danny was having a coffee by the pool, where some of the other guests were also eating breakfast. Steve sat down beside him, leaning over for a kiss with a small smile.

"You good? You must have went out pretty early," Danny said, slipping a hand around his shoulders when Steve relaxed against him.

"Yeah, just felt the urge for a walk," Steve replied. "I still feel buzzed I guess, after yesterday."

"Should have woke me," Danny said with slight concern.

"I'm not floating D," Steve assured him. "Just – good you know? More than that. Light, relaxed, I wanted to enjoy that a little more."

"Alone?" Danny asked, not accusing, but he wanted to gauge where Steve's head was at.

"Yeah," Steve answered honestly. "I needed it, for me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," Danny smiled knowingly. "You want breakfast? I was just about to order."

"Food sounds heavenly," Steve replied, sounding famished. He'd eaten light the night before, Danny's orders considering the intensity of the scene he'd planned.

Danny caught Rueben's eye and ordered for the both of them as Steve poured himself a coffee.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice interrupted and they both looked round to see Rick and Kau'i just behind them.

"Course not," Danny smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," Rick grinned, sitting at the table with Kau'i. They both looked at them knowingly, with impish grins like a couple of young schoolboys in on a secret. Steve felt a rush of heat and ducked his head as Danny gave his shoulders a squeeze of assurance. It wasn't that Rick and Kau'i were mocking, more the opposite, knowing he was still enjoying the benefits of such a memorable session.

"You two are both teases," Danny said teasingly, making Rick chuckle lightly. "Don't be joining us for breakfast if you're going to mock."

"What? We didn't say anything," Rick shrugged, helping himself to coffee.

"You don't have too," Danny replied, but a smile danced at the edge of his lips.

"So glad I amuse you," Steve joined in before he took a sip of coffee.

"Not amused," Rick shook his head. "I'm simply enjoying the memories of yesterday, much as I imagine the two of you are. When a Dom and sub are so in sync you get a session like last night, that's something to be remembered."

Steve and Danny exchanged a glance, looking a little embarrassed by the attention. Rick was a mentor for the both of them, so such praise was nice to hear from him.

"How you feeling today Steve?" Kau'i asked him, knowing what it felt like, the morning after such a connecting experience.

"I was just saying to Danny," Steve said looking over at him. "I feel, lighter, freer I guess."

He glanced at Danny and gave a small shrug of shyness, "Maybe I am still floating a little."

"Maybe a little," Danny said with a smile.

"Ride the high I say," Rick grinned. "In a safe environment like this, enjoy it while it lasts."

Rueben brought breakfast for Danny and Steve and took Rick's order, leaving them again. Danny had been prudent enough to order sweet stuffs like pancakes and croissants. Steve was hungry, he also probably wanted the sugar rush and though it wasn't his usual choice of breakfast, he wolfed the food down. Danny went slower but was well aware Steve sat close and was fairly quiet as he made small talk with Rick and Kau'i. As he finished his coffee, he rested his hand on Steve's thigh and grew distracted by Steve's behavior, showing evident signs of arousal and growing need. He was riding the high and was definitely in the mood to play. Danny had woken up wary of expecting too much after the evenings session they'd had, perhaps his caution was unnecessary.

"Excuse us," Danny said when he eventually drained his cup. He didn't want to appear rude so he'd taken his time, much to his amusement as Steve grew more and more agitated beside him. At least he reigned himself in enough to remember his behavior in front of Rick and Kau'i.

Steve got up from the table quickly and Danny took him by the hand and walked them back to their room, Steve's fingers clutching onto him tighter and tighter. By the time they got to their door, Steve pressed up against him, breathing heavy as Danny dug around in his pocket for his room key. Once inside he turned and pushed Steve up against the door, looking at him closely.

"Danny," Steve grunted out, bucking his hips forward, hitting nothing but air.

"Oh I know babe," Danny smiled at him. "Look at you."

"Fuck, please," Steve groaned, eyes dark with arousal as he reached out for him, trying to pull him close but Danny stood his ground.

"Uh uh, put your hands above your head," Danny said calmly.

Steve grimaced but did as he was told, putting his arms flat against the door above his head. It looked like it was taking all his self control just to do that one act.

"Good, stay like that," Danny smiled with a nod.

"You're killing me here," Steve growled out in frustration as Danny pushed up his t-shirt and danced his fingers over his abs.

"Ok after how much I made you take yesterday, me teasing you like this should be easy for you to deal with," Danny teased with a soft laugh, sliding his hand to the waistband of Steve's pants. "And do you really think that attitude is going to get you what you want faster?"

"No, uh, fuck," Steve shook his head, dropping it back with a heavy gasp when Danny's hand slipped under his waistband. His hands balled into fists and it seemed to be a great effort to keep them where they were. "Shit please, please."

"Jesus babe," Danny whispered in awe. Steve didn't get wound so tight, so fast, very often so it was enjoyable to see. "Look at you. Don't see you like this often enough."

He withdrew his hand, Steve moaning as he did at the loss but Danny got to work unzipping him and pushing the confining material down his thighs to his knees.

"Fu – Sir, oh fuck," Steve groaned as Danny grasped his cock with a firm grip, pumping it in his hand with determined strokes.

"This what you need baby?" Danny said tenderly, watching as Steve sagged back against the door, hips moving in sync with his hand.

"Yes Sir," Steve moaned sounding desperate, eyes closed, losing himself in the feel of Danny driving him to the edge. It didn't take long. "Fuck can I come?"

Part of Danny was tempted to say no, to deny him, to leave him wanting. He knew he could pull away, let Steve calm down and go about their day like this moment hadn't just happened. His Dominance stirred, having that kind of power over his partner currently becoming undone against the door of their room. But that was all he needed, the knowledge of it. He didn't need to put it into practice every time they played around to know he could control Steve like that.

"Yeah baby, come for me," Danny encouraged, working his cock like he had a hundred times before, watching Steve unravel in pleasure like a hundred times before. Every time was beautiful, every time was breathtaking. Each was different and this time Steve was completely lost to the rawness, still floating from the evening before, still riding the high, enjoying the benefits of such a session.

He came hard, body tensing, arching, breathless, like getting hit by a freight. He forgot himself, hands dropping down cling to Danny's shoulders desperately but Danny didn't mind. He eased him through it, worked his cock as it twitched and spasmed, come spurting out in thick stripes. The orgasm rolled and Steve bucked his hips as the waves hit over and over, hard at first before it eased to a gentle rhythm. Danny held him until he fell still again, undone, boneless. It wasn't an easy or graceful transition to the bed, but he got him there and Steve lay against the mattress still twitching, watching him with hooded eyes. Danny grinned and crawled over him, knees either side of his hips, hands on his shoulders.

"That was hot," Danny smiled down at him. "So fucking sexy."

"I – I don't even know," Steve said with a sigh. "One minute we're eating breakfast, the next I just-."

"Didn't think you'd be up for anything so soon after yesterday," Danny laughed, kissing him softly, moving closer, lying half on him. 

"Neither did I," Steve smiled putting his arms around him."Last night was – you know I thought we'd had intense scenes before but that-."

"I know," Danny nodded. "Guess we've set ourselves a high bar to attain too."

"Or maybe that's how it should be," Steve said, "Playing out that kind of session, only every now and then. It isn't like we could do that every week. I don't think we need that all of the time."

"No, no we don't," Danny agreed, grinning again as he lifted up to look at him better. "But it'd be a hell of a thing if we did that that every week right?"

"Ha, of course," Steve laughed. "But I don't think I'd survive. Definitely couldn't operate properly the next day."

"We've got enough to keep us busy," Danny said, kissing him again. "But I'm glad we came here. I'm happy I got to do that with you. You really were amazing babe."

"Had plenty of time to practice and get ready for it," Steve pointed out to him. "That's been half the fun, and half the battle."

"Question is what are we going to work towards next?" Danny said in thought.

"God, let me process what we did first," Steve laughed again. "Don't want to know what you have in store next. I know how your brain works. I need a vacation to get over this vacation."

"We're getting one remember?" Danny smiled, having to agree with the sentiment. "Fly back to the island, collect Grace face and go over to Maui for a few days, just the three of us."

"Can't wait," Steve nodded. "But I've enjoyed our stay here."

"Me too," Danny agreed. "I'd be happy to come back again."

"Long as we can get Steadman's discount," Steve chuckled.

"Of course," Danny laughed in agreement.

~ fin~


End file.
